


I want your midnights

by deep__house



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Confessions, M/M, New Year's Day, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep__house/pseuds/deep__house
Summary: Фабрицио устраивает традиционную новогоднюю вечеринку. В этом году на ней должен появиться новый гость. Его новый друг Эрмаль. Моро хочется, чтобы в эту волшебную ночь они стали чем-то большим, чем просто друзьями. Возможно ли это?
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 5





	I want your midnights

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I want your midnights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260931) by [raisedtokeepquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/raisedtokeepquiet). 



> Новый год прошёл, а мне нечем заняться.  
> Примечание автора оригинала: он в курсе, что между Албанией и Италией нет разницы во времени, просто так нужно для сюжета.

Фабрицио устраивал свою новогоднюю вечеринку. Конечно, он понимал, это стало своеобразной традицией, его семья и друзья – все важные люди были приглашены. В данный момент было еще относительно рано, Аниту уложили спать, Либеро играл на полу – все остальные либо расположились на диванах, либо стояли в кругу, болтая друг с другом с бокалами в руках.

Музыкант вновь оглядел комнату, и его сердце наполнилось приятным теплом, когда он окинул взглядом всех этих людей, всех тех, кого он любил больше всего на свете, которые хорошо проводили время. В некотором смысле это была его заслуга. Они хотели быть здесь, им нравилось быть здесь, друг с другом, с ним. Действительно, в его жизни было так много людей, за которых он должен был благодарить судьбу. Так оно и было.

Внезапно он перестал разглядывать комнату. Что-то было не так. Кого-то не хватало. Он снова огляделся в поисках знакомой кудрявой шевелюры, но никого не нашёл. Фабри с тревогой взглянул на часы – было только одиннадцать. Неужели Эрмаль уже ушёл? Фабрицио бродил по комнате, делая вид, что не ищет кого-то конкретного, тем не менее, обмануть Джаду ему не удалось. 

– Потерял кого-то, а?

– Ты случайно не видела Эрмаля?

Фабрицио проигнорировал взгляд, который она бросила на него, когда он упомянул имя своего друга, и просто понадеялся, что она ответит.

– Возможно, он на кухне, ты уже проверил там?

Фабрицио не пришло в голову проверить кухню сразу, поэтому он направился туда, но и там было пусто. Ну, не пусто, конечно, некоторые из его друзей самозабвенно рылись в холодильнике, но там не было ни одного человека, который сейчас имел бы значение. Фабрицио постарался подавить эту мысль, он не должен был допускать такие мысли, будто Эрмаль был здесь важнее всех остальных, в конце концов, они были просто друзьями. Но он был важнее всех остальных, даже если сам этого не знал, даже если Бицио не хотел признаваться в этом, потому что зачем было разрушать все, что у них было?

Фабрицио обошел оставшиеся комнаты, но Эрмаля не обнаружил. Его не было ни на кухне, ни в гостиной, ни в столовой, ни в детской комнате... он не был в ванной, когда мужчина заметил, как Роберто исчез за этой дверью. Так где же он был, чёрт возьми? Определённо не внизу и, конечно же, не снаружи, так как за окном начинался дождь. Неужели он всё-таки ушёл? Возможно, он не чувствовал себя комфортно в окружении семьи и друзей Фабрицио? Конечно, он встречался с большинством из них раньше несколько раз, с некоторыми, например Андреа или группой, довольно часто, но все же, в сущности, все они были людьми Фабрицио. Что, если он просто чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке или в одиночестве?

В легком отчаянии Моро поднялся наверх. Эта часть дома технически была недоступна для его гостей, за исключением тех, кто собирался остаться на ночь, а Эрмаль был одним из них. Фабрицио проверил все комнаты, одну за другой. Гостевая комната, детские спальни, ванная, даже его собственная комната. Никаких признаков мужчины.

Надо было проверить ещё одну комнату, его студию, но ведь там его, вероятно, тоже не будет, да и зачем ему это? Фабрицио медленно открыл дверь, с удивлением обнаружив, что там горит свет, а потом увидел Эрмаля, который сидел в его кресле за письменным столом.

Он находился спиной к двери, чему Моро был весьма благодарен – это дало ему некоторое время, чтобы успокоиться, подавить чувство облегчения, счастья и любви, придать своему лицу более нейтральное выражение. Он стоял там, ожидая, что его заметят, не желая прерывать разговор. Потому что Эрмаль разговаривал по телефону на албанском языке.

Ну конечно, семья.

А что, если он предпочёл бы провести новогоднюю ночь с его собственной семьей? Внезапно Фабрицио осенила ещё одна мысль. Разве в Албании не было традицией отмечать праздники на Новый год? Праздновать с семьей? И вот он здесь, отбирает Мету у его семьи, у самых близких ему людей... почему он не подумал об этом, когда приглашал его?  
Эрмаль вдруг завертелся в кресле, делая полный круг, и внезапно остановился, увидев Фабрицио. Моро изобразил немое «извини!» и повернулся, чтобы уйти и дать другу возможность побыть одному. Но как раз перед этим он увидел, что Эрмаль машет ему рукой и говорит тихо, закрыв динамик телефона ладонью: «подожди».

Моро послушно застыл на месте в неловком ожидании, прислонившись к стене. Он закрыл дверь и теперь старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на Эрмаля, потому что его взгляд становился слишком красноречивым, слушая незнакомые албанские звуки, произносимые этим знакомым голосом. Это было странное сочетание, но ему нравилось слушать. Когда Эрмаль говорил по-английски, всё было по-другому, потому что тогда Фабрицио по крайней мере мог понять хоть что-то. Теперь он ничего не понимал, совсем ничего.

Наконец кудрявый закончил разговор, убрал телефон и посмотрел на друга. Фабрицио никак не мог прочесть выражение его глаз и размышлял, не расстроился ли Мета из-за того, что его прервали, что его так бесцеремонно побеспокоили, когда ему нужно немного побыть одному... но ведь он попросил его подождать, не так ли? Это был хороший знак, конечно.

– Извини, я просто немного... забеспокоился, когда не увидел тебя внизу, поэтому пошёл искать, – попытался объяснить Фабрицио, не зная, как бороться с навязчивой мыслью: «я должен был позволить тебе отпраздновать со своей семьей, я не имею права тратить твоё время».

Миланец лишь слегка улыбнулся и ответил.

– Всё в порядке, мне просто нужно было найти тихое место, чтобы позвонить бабушке и пожелать ей счастливого Нового года.

–Ах да, разница во времени, я совсем забыл, – пробормотал Фабрицио, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что забыл об Эрмале, за то, что проигнорировал, потому что для него было важно, тем не менее, кудрявый сказал «да» и был здесь, на вечеринке, с ним. Он должен был спрашивать больше, говорить с ним больше, убедиться, что у него не было других мест, в которых ему бы хотелось находиться прямо сейчас. 

– Ты искал меня для чего-то конкретного? – спросил Эрмаль, поднимаясь.

– О нет, – поспешил ответить Фабрицио, – я просто не увидел тебя среди гостей и побоялся, что ты ушёл…

Мета посмотрел на него как-то странно.

– С чего бы мне уходить? Ещё даже не полночь.

– Я не знаю, правда, просто подумал, что, может быть, тебе не хочется быть здесь.

– Конечно я хочу быть здесь! Ну же, разве мы не должны вернуться вниз, Бицио? Пора разбудить Аниту, ведь уже почти двенадцать. 

Фабрицио посмотрел на часы – да, время пролетело на удивление быстро, и действительно пора было возвращаться на вечеринку. Люди могли задаваться вопросом, где он и почему он их покинул. Что ж, как сказал Эрмаль, самое время разбудить дочку, чтобы она могла насладиться праздником и красочным фейерверком. 

– Ты прав, я разбужу Аниту. Увидимся внизу, – тихо ответил он, направляясь в комнату девочки. На секунду ему показалось, что его друг колебался, будто хотел что-то ещё сказать, но промолчал, просто кивнул в ответ и пошёл вниз. Фабрицио пристально смотрел ему вслед, стараясь не слишком увлекаться мыслями о том, что ему всегда будет сниться, как Эрмаль напоминает ему о том, чтобы он разбудил Аниту. Не в канун Нового года, но, может быть, утром, к завтраку. Их семейный завтрак. С Либеро и Анитой. С Эрмалем.  
Он покачал головой, потому что не должен был и думать об этом. Это ничего не изменит, а если что-то и изменит, то только в худшую сторону. Поэтому он просто осторожно разбудил Аниту, хотя она проснулась и очень быстро взбодрилась, когда вспомнила о фейерверке, который должен был осветить небо совсем скоро.

Он отнес её вниз, где обнаружил, что вечеринка все ещё продолжается. Похоже, его отсутствия никто не заметил. Ну, за исключением Джады, которая послала ему несколько любопытных взглядов. Он не обращал на неё внимания, ведь она и так знала больше, чем следовало. Другим человеком, который, казалось, действительно скучал по нему, был Либеро, который тут же подошёл к отцу, обнял его и спросил, сколько времени осталось до полуночи.

– Осталось всего десять минут, Либ. Пойдем в гостиную, пора смотреть обратный отсчет по телевизору.

У остальных гостей возникла такая же идея, но, в конце концов, это был дом Фабрицио, и у него были дети, поэтому они с радостью освободили для Либеро место на диване. Ромина и Клаудио тем временем начали раздавать взрослым бокалы с просекко, а детям – бокалы с блестящим охлаждённым напитком, который Анита умоляла принести.  
Время, казалось, ускорилось, и не успел Моро опомниться, как часы пробили полночь и начался новый год. Сначала он, как обычно, обнял и поцеловал своих детей, чтобы пожелать им счастливого Нового года, на мгновение удивляясь, как вообще время пролетело так быстро. Они так быстро повзрослели.

Потом он отпустил их на поиски матери, тёти и дяди. Фабрицио оглядел всех обнимающихся, улыбающихся людей, ища, кого бы ещё обнять и пожелать счастливого Нового года.

Он не искал никого конкретно, он просто хотел быть частью всего этого, а не смотреть на всё со стороны. Да, он не искал никого конкретно, но его сердце, возможно, пропустило удар, когда первый человек, с которым он встретился взглядом, был Эрмаль. Конечно, это был Эрмаль. Фабрицио шагнул к нему сквозь толпу людей.

– С Новым годом! Я надеюсь, что это будет удивительный год!

Он обнял друга – одно из тех теплых, надежных объятий, – и невольно подумал, что это определённо хорошее начало года. Больше они ничего не сказали, просто продолжили обниматься с гостями, чтобы пожелать всем присутствующим хорошего Нового года.  
Тем более что Фабрицио, будучи хозяином дома, пользовался большим спросом. После своих волнений в начале вечера, переживаний из-за того, что Эрмаль никак не вписывался в общую картину, он старался не спускать с него глаз, просто чтобы посмотреть, найдутся ли люди, с которыми ему можно поговорить, посмеяться. И, похоже, Мета делал успехи. Сквозь объятия, добрые пожелания и тосты Фабрицио отметил, что кудрявый миланец делает то же самое, будучи частью всего торжества точно так же, как и он сам.

Когда он сделал круг по комнате, все уже надели свои пальто и вышли на улицу, держа в руках бокалы. К счастью, дождь прекратился, и даже облака частично исчезли, чтобы показать часть небесного свода, усеянного звездами. Они любовались фейерверком в небе, улыбались Либеро и Аните, раздававшим бенгальские огни, и приветствовали соседей.

Каким-то образом через некоторое время Фабрицио оказался рядом с Эрмалем, и оба они уставились на фейерверк.

– Ты знаешь, что можно загадать желание в канун Нового года, глядя на фейерверк? – спросил Эрмаль, бросив быстрый взгляд на лицо римлянина, прежде чем снова повернуться к взрывающимся краскам в небе.

Моро покачал головой, но потом тихо ответил.

– Мне бы очень хотелось загадать одно желание.

– Да, мне тоже, – последовал ответ, еще более мягкий, не более чем вздох. Голос Меты был почти приглушен шумом вокруг них. Почти, потому что Фабрицио был сосредоточен только на чужом голосе.

– Скажешь мне своё? – спросил Фабри, не сводя глаз с мужчины и наблюдая за пляшущими в них огоньками.

– Нет, иначе оно не сбудется, – ответил Эрмаль, уже улыбаясь, – мы ведь не можем этого допустить, правда?

Фабрицио улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Справедливое замечание. Тогда и я тебе своего не скажу. Я слишком сильно хочу, чтобы оно осуществилось.

Они кивнули друг другу и направились вперёд, присоединившись к остальным участникам вечеринки. Фабрицио пошел проведать детей, которые действительно выглядели уставшими, но не настолько, чтобы с радостью лечь спать. Поэтому он потуже затянул их шарфы вокруг шеи, дал им еще один бенгальский огонь и ещё раз сказал, что любит их.

Как и в начале вечера, Фабрицио оглядел людей вокруг и кивнул сам себе. Да, это был хороший способ закончить старый год и начать новый – в окружении людей, которые значили для него всё. Он улыбнулся, когда в воздухе снова раздался залп фейерверка.

***

Некоторые гости покинули вечеринку уже ночью, после того как часы пробили полночь. Некоторые остались на ночь – в доме было достаточно свободных кроватей для гостей, чтобы не сделать из этого проблему. Было уже далеко за полдень, когда Фабрицио спустился вниз, чтобы увидеть то, что осталось от компании внизу.

Джада сидела за столом, завтракая или обедая, или как там называется в новогоднее утро. Первый прием пищи в такое время. Анита и Либеро сидели рядом с ней, Клаудио стоял у кухонного стола с чашкой кофе в руке и с сомнением смотрел на еду. Фабрицио улыбнулся. На новогодних вечеринках люди всегда знали, что еда всегда оставалась на завтрак в любое время, если они этого хотели. Некоторым пришлось уехать раньше, некоторым позже. Некоторые вообще не хотели завтракать, и это только облегчало задачу, давая возможность Моро выспаться как следует.

– Доброе утро, – поздоровался он с присутствующими и, обняв и поцеловав обоих своих детей, после чего налил себе чашку кофе.

– Мы скоро уезжаем, как раз заканчиваем завтракать, – сказала ему Джада, и Фабрицио только кивнул в ответ. Она обычно забирала детей с собой в гости к своей семье в первый день Нового года, что тоже было своего рода традицией.

– Андреа с семьёй уехали примерно полчаса назад, они попросили меня поблагодарить тебя за отличную вечеринку, – продолжила женщина, положив в рот последний кусочек круассана. Закончив жевать, она добавила, – насколько я знаю, Ромина всё еще спит.

– А Филиппо уехал вчера вечером, да. Ты не знаешь, где сейчас Роберто?

– Только что ушел, у него есть другие планы, – отозвался Клаудио и слегка поморщился, как будто звук, исходящий из его собственного рта, был слишком громким, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно.

Остался только один человек, о котором нужно было услышать, ещё один вопрос, который римлянин хотел задать раньше, но не сделал этого. Он продолжал притворяться, что у него не было никакого определенного имени в голове, хотя он знал, что мать его детей обмануть не так просто. Легкая кривая улыбка, которую она послала в его сторону, сказала ему более, чем достаточно.

Но была и другая причина, по которой он не спрашивал. Он больше не видел Эрмаля прошлой ночью, после того как уложил обоих детей спать, а потом и сам лег спать, так как к тому времени гости разошлись по своим комнатам. Он понятия не имел, ушёл ли миланец вчера вечером, остался ли он ночевать, но ушел раньше, или же он все ещё был здесь.  
Не встречаясь взглядом с Джадой, он, наконец, открыл рот, чтобы задать этот вопрос. 

– А…

Начал он, но не успел закончить, потому что Эрмаль только что вошёл в кухню, волосы его были собраны в беспорядочный пучок, который лишь частично скрывал то, как сон спутал его кудри. И он всё ещё был в пижаме.

– Доброе утро! Ромина опередила меня в душе, и отправила меня завтракать. И пить кофе, что еще важнее, – добавил он, оглядывая кухню. Он казался уверенным в себе, словно находился в своей тарелке, но Фабрицио заметил, как он провел рукой по волосам – признак того, что ему не совсем комфортно.

Поэтому Моро протянул ему только что налитую чашку и взял другую, чтобы наполнить ее самому. Эрмаль подошёл и встал рядом с ним, прислонившись к холодильнику и обхватив руками кружку.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он, кивая на чашку и улыбаясь Фабрицио, который кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ, почти на автопилоте. Трудно было делать что-то ещё, потому что он хотел просто смотреть на миланца, погрузиться в безнадежные фантазии. Этот мужчина – то, на что хотелось смотреть едва ли не каждое утро. Он хотел просто обнять Эрмаля и прижать его к себе.

– Фабрицио, не мог бы ты присмотреть за Анитой и Либеро? Я только быстренько соберу их вещи, а потом мы уедем.

Голос Джады вернул его в настоящее, и римлянин на мгновение закрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться. Когда он открыл их, то увидел, что Джада все еще вопросительно смотрит на него. Этот взгляд подсказал ему, что она знает, от какой конкретно ошибки женщина уберегла его в этот момент. Он кивнул ей в знак благодарности.

– Конечно, – просто ответил он, радуясь, что его голос все ещё звучит, как обычно.  
Клаудио тем временем допил свой кофе и поставил чашку в раковину.

– Я пойду тоже проверю, все ли вещи готовы, Джада меня подвезет, – объяснил он и исчез на лестнице.

Фабрицио сосредоточился на своих детях, заняв место Джады за столом. Он не хотел игнорировать Эрмаля таким образом, конечно же не хотел, но он не знал, как не испортить ситуацию, если он снова посмотрит на него, снова заговорит с ним. Но Мета, к счастью, ничего не заметил, взяв на завтрак несколько тостов. Когда он сел напротив, старший мужчина растерялся, потому что не мог просто не смотреть на него. И думать. И мечтать.  
Это был тот самый семейный завтрак, о котором он мечтал в последний час прошлого года. Конечно, это было не по-настоящему – просто последствия вечеринки, но он вполне мог притвориться, что всё было именно так, как он надеялся, хотя бы ненадолго. Моро прекрасно понимал, что Эрмаль скоро уйдет, последует за другими гостями на другие вечеринки, к другим людям, но в эту минуту он и думать не хотел об этом.

Действительно, это длилось всего минуту, потому что Джада уже вернулась с несколькими пакетами в руках.

– Ну же, Либеро, Анита, попрощайтесь с папой и Эрмалем, а потом мы пойдем!  
Дети сделали, как она просила, и не успел он опомниться, как они уже ушли следом за Джадой и Клаудио. Таким образом, за столом остался только Мета, но, к его облегчению, Фабрицио сумел поддержать короткий разговор о прошедшей вечеринке. В конце концов, его спасла младшая сестра.

– Ванная теперь твоя, извини, Эрмаль, что немного опередила тебя, – сказала она, входя на кухню и усаживаясь за стол с тарелкой круассанов.

Миланец благодарно кивнул ей и направился наверх. Фабрицио испустил вздох, о котором даже не подозревал. Он мог оставаться наедине с мужчиной, и обычно это не было проблемой. Только сегодня утром, после его мыслей о прошлой ночи, после того желания, которое он загадал, когда Эрмаль смотрел так... это было трудно. Но с ним всё будет в порядке, если только у него будет возможность собраться с мыслями и успокоиться. Скоро все уедут, у него будет возможность разобраться с беспорядком в своей голове, пока он наводит порядок в доме.

Фабрицио поднялся, чтобы поставить чайник для своей сестры, а после заварить чашку ароматного чая – он прекрасно знал о её непростых отношениях с кофе – и поставил её рядом с ней.

– Спасибо, Фаб. Отличная была вечеринка вчера вечером.

Моро лишь улыбнулся ей в ответ.

– Абсолютно такая же, как и в прошлом году, да?

– Ну, в этом году было что-то новенькое. Или, скорее, кто-то новенький, – сказала Ромина с улыбкой на лице, которая совсем не понравилась Бицио.

– Прости? – нахмурился он.

– Он собирается остаться?

Фабрицио почувствовал, как румянец заливает его щеки. 

– Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. Ты говорила с Джадой? Клянусь, вы обе станете причиной моего конца.

Ромина подняла взгляд.

– Нет, я с ней не разговаривала. А должна была? Она уже что-то знает? Я позвоню ей позже, никаких проблем!

Фабрицио застонал и обхватил голову руками. Действительно, чем он заслужил такую бывшую девушку и такую сестру? Кроме того, он действительно понятия не имел, чего добивалась Ромина своим вопросом. Неужели Эрмаль собирается остаться, чтобы всё ещё быть здесь с ним, а не присутствовать на другой вечеринке? Неужели он собирается остаться сегодня? Нет, насколько было известно Фабрицио, нет. Наверняка у него были другие планы. Неужели Эрмаль… собирается остаться? Ну... ему бы очень этого хотелось.  
От этих мыслей его отвлекла сестра, которая ласково взъерошила ему волосы.

– Я уверена, что все будет хорошо, дорогой. Почему бы тебе не поговорить с ним?  
Она сделала последний глоток чая и сложила тарелки в раковину, затем посмотрела на время.

– О, как жаль, мне пора идти, нужно встретиться с друзьями. Я просто заберу свои вещи и уйду, ещё раз спасибо за организацию отличного праздника, братишка!  
Фабрицио улыбнулся её удаляющейся спине и услышал, как она, спотыкаясь, поднимается по лестнице, чтобы вскоре спуститься обратно.

– Пока, Фабри! – крикнула она, прежде чем дверь за ней захлопнулась.

***

Фабрицио вздохнул раз, другой. В доме остались только он и Эрмаль, вокруг царил полный беспорядок. Кухня была не так плоха, если не считать беспорядочно расставленных блюд для завтрака, правда были ещё пустые тарелки от вчерашних закусок, пустые стаканы и несколько бутылок. Однако он ещё не заходил в гостиную, но по памяти знал, что там обычно находилось главное поле битвы. Впрочем, у него впереди был целый день. Может быть, он позвонит друзьям и родственникам, чтобы поздравить их с наступившим Новым годом, или навестит соседей, которых не видел вчера вечером, но обычно первый день года всегда уходил на уборку. Раньше он не обращал на это особого внимания. Не то что бы это было весело, но зато давало ему время поразмыслить о прошедшем и грядущем годах, о планах на ближайшие двенадцать месяцев. Он был не из тех, кто принимает поспешные решения, куда проще ему было строить планы и устанавливать цели. В конце концов, у него были надежды, мечты.

У него их было очень много.

Фабрицио начал складывать посуду в посудомоечную машину, быстро ополоснул несколько тарелок и включил её, когда она была полна. Затем он немного прибрался, просто чтобы сделать первую комнату настолько чистой, насколько это возможно сейчас, прежде чем перейти к остальной части дома. Погруженный в монотонную работу и свои мысли, он был несколько ошарашен внезапным появлением на кухне другого человека.

– Это все тарелки из других комнат, – сказал Эрмаль, оставляя их на столе, – я принесу стаканы, бутылки и всё остальное.

Фабрицио, наконец, отвёл взгляд от волос мужчины, только что вымытых и высушенных феном, и покачал головой.

– Нет, нет, ты не обязан мне помогать. Ты же гость, я просто... я только начал.

– Но Бицио, вместе это будет сделано гораздо быстрее, это не проблема.

Прежде чем Моро успел сказать что-нибудь еще, миланец снова исчез из поля зрения, а он остался стоять, уставившись на стопку тарелок, и это слово, – Бицио – это прозвище, это особое прозвище эхом отдавалось в его голове.

Так они и продолжили уборку вместе – собрали все стаканы, бутылки, пропылесосили полы и отмыли кафель, пока все не стало таким же чистым, если не чище, чем до вечеринки.

– Большое спасибо, – сказал Фабрицио Эрмалю, когда они вместе сидели на диване и лениво потягивали безалкогольный напиток, который он купил для своих детей. Во время уборки они обнаружили, что осталось ещё больше половины бутылки, и было бы кощунственно просто выбросить её.

– На самом деле, как я уже говорил, это не было проблемой.

Они сидели в уютной тишине, каждый погруженный в свои мысли. Фабрицио не знал, что происходит в голове друга, но никак не мог выкинуть из своей слова, сказанные Роминой ранее. «Поговори с ним». Разве сейчас не самое подходящее время?

Конечно, шанс разрушить то, что у них было, все ещё оставался, он ничуть не уменьшился, и это обещало начало самого худшего года в его жизни, но другим вариантом был ещё один пустой год, как и последние несколько месяцев. Целый год он скрывал свои чувства, притворялся, что всё идет так, как должно идти, год пытался нормально функционировать рядом с Эрмалем, что становилось всё труднее и труднее.

– Эрмаль? – тихо позвал он, – я думал о том, что ты сказал вчера вечером.

Это привлекло внимание миланца.

– Я что-то сказал вчера?

Фабрицио вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на ветви деревьев, колышущиеся на ветру снаружи.

– О наших желаниях, которые мы загадали во время фейерверка. Что если... что если произнести их вслух, они никогда не сбудутся?

Фабрицио чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ты сказал, что если рассказать их кому-то, то они не сбудутся... но что, если именно это и нужно, чтобы они осуществились?

– Чего же ты желал в таком случае, Бицио? – послышался тихий ответ, и что-то в голосе Эрмаля придало ему мужества, в котором он нуждался.

– Мое желание... я же сказал тебе, что хочу, чтобы оно осуществилось. Я хочу, чтобы всё было по-настоящему, потому что сейчас всё, что у меня есть – это мечты, надежды и притворство. Сейчас всё, что у меня есть, – это наша дружба, хоть мне и хотелось бы, чтобы это было чем-то большим. Даже сегодня утром мне хотелось, чтобы у нас было такое утро каждый день, чтобы мы завтракали вместе, ну, знаешь. Как бы я хотел – я мог бы обвить руки вокруг твоей талии, притянуть тебя к себе... поцеловать тебя.

Фабрицио закрыл глаза; произнести эти слова вслух оказалось гораздо труднее, чем он предполагал – не то что бы он слишком много представлял себе этот момент, он просто старался сосредоточиться на тех вещах, которые описывал. Он прерывисто вздохнул, а затем продолжил. 

– Именно об этом я и мечтал вчера вечером. Это то, чего я так сильно хочу, что должно быть реальным.

Он снова открыл глаза, все еще глядя на пейзаж за окном, ожидая ответа младшего мужчины, но прошло уже некоторое время, которое казалось Фабрицио вечностью. Наконец Эрмаль вдруг заговорил: Моро не совсем понимал, какого ответа он ждёт от друга, но тот задал совсем другой вопрос.

– А ты знаешь, чего хотел я?

Фабрицио только покачал головой, в этот момент он не мог сделать ничего другого.

– Мне очень хотелось, чтобы в этом году у меня хватило смелости сказать кому-то из близких мне людей кое-что очень важное. 

– А? – Фабрицио как-то странно отозвался на чужие слова, хотя и не был уверен, как именно.

– Да, вероятно, ты был прав. Я думаю, что если говорить о некоторых желаниях вслух, то они действительно сбудутся. Потому что именно тебе я и хотел сказать нечто важное, – миланец сделал короткую паузу, чтобы сглотнуть, давая Фабрицио время обдумать услышанное, – ты очень важен для меня. Очень важен. Бицио, я давно хотел тебе кое-что сказать... ну, уже несколько недель, если не больше. Ирония заключается в том, что я так долго боролся с тем, чтобы найти правильные слова для этого. И вот ты здесь, говоришь мне то, что я хотел бы сказать первым. Потому что то, что ты только что описал – это то, чего я действительно хочу. Я хочу разделить с тобой каждое утро, каждый день, каждый вечер. Каждую полночь, а не только особенную, как прошлой ночью. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой Всегда.

Наконец Фабрицио перестал смотреть на деревья и повернулся к Эрмалю. Он был не совсем готов к тому напряженному взгляду, который встретил его собственный.

– Бицио, мы можем воплотить твои желания в реальность, – тихо прошептал мужчина, но Фабри услышал его так, словно он говорил очень громко. Как обычно.

– Мы можем? – ответил Моро, и это прозвучало как вопрос, хотя на самом деле это не требовало озвучки, потому что встреча с глазами миланца уже дала ему все ответы, которые он так долго искал.

– Да, – только и сказал младший, прежде чем сократить расстояние между ними; Фабри почувствовал, как губы Эрмаля коснулись его собственных – именно так, как он много раз представлял себе это раньше, только теперь это было реальностью. Они с улыбкой отстранились, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Фабрицио прижался лбом к чужому.

– Пожалуйста, останься со мной.

– Я буду здесь все 365 дней в году, если ты захочешь.

– Нет, ничего не выйдет, – поддразнил его Фабрицио, и на его губах заиграла улыбка, которая ясно показала Эрмалю, насколько он на самом деле серьезен. Он лишь бросил на него ответный взгляд, пока Фабрицио не объяснил.

– Что, если это високосный год? Я не могу скучать по тебе целый один день.

– Stronzo! – ответил миланец и игриво толкнул его в плечо. Фабрицио позволил себе откинуться на спинку дивана, но не раньше, чем смог отомстить, тем самым увлекая за собой возлюбленного.

– О, что я вижу, – произнёс он, глядя на Фабрицио сверху вниз с хитрой улыбкой на лице.

– Боже, прекрати это и поцелуй меня немедленно, – ответил римлянин, пытаясь притянуть лицо кудрявого к себе.

– С удовольствием, – улыбнулся Эрмаль теперь уже мягкой улыбкой, от которой в животе Фабрицио запорхали бабочки, а затем наклонился для нового поцелуя.

Это и правда было отличное начало года.


End file.
